


晨曦

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运





	晨曦

　　他挂在房檐上，荡啊荡，戏服也跟着晃啊晃，冷风从他的身体里穿过来，又穿过去，像个调皮的孩子。

　　这种时候，一丁点光亮都没有，月未西沉，他眼前却一片乌黑。

　　夜深露重。

　　>>>

　　他早忘了第一次见那人时的情景，连在他的脑海里那人的样子都是模糊的，只剩一个隐隐绰绰的轮廓，像是背着光向他慢慢走来。

　　他想，那大概是这世上最长的路了，他一直没走到头过。

　　一朝卖笑，终生为妓。

　　这是那个人的父亲说的。

　　他走错了一步，就一步。

　　那人不是他第一个男人了。

　　他冷笑着说，那些顶红的你们以为怎么红的，台上再清高，不还是要被人捧。

　　他本身就不是个角，只要有人想，多的是方法让他好过。

　　他被封住嘴，用权势的火钳，用欲望的触角。

　　他躺着，身上穿着件戏服，却哪儿都遮不住。

　　睡了又醒，醒了又睡，他视线里剩下的只有旋转的床帏和那些他叫不出名字的面孔。

　　有时候，难得在他睁着眼睛的时候，他会伸出手摸上某个人的脸颊，他舒服的叹气，“滚烫的，热的……”

　　生命的温度，仿佛只有这样，他才能够忆起他那脆弱虚幻的爱情。

　　以前他总是对那些歌颂爱情或欢喜或悲伤的折子不屑一顾，哪儿会有那样的事，有人说，你只是没遇到那个人。

　　一语成谶。

　　他终于还是遇到了那个人，于是他便奋不顾身的跳进了名为爱的深渊。

　　那是他一生的天牢。

　　就连那个时候，他还去找他。

　　白日他坐在那人肩上，夜晚睡在那人怀里。

　　他真快乐，他想，自己怎么不找来，早该这么做了。

　　他笑的前仰后合，却又突然止住，他把食指放在唇上，对着漆黑的屋子说，“嘘……”可不能把他的宝贝吵醒了。

　　他的头发散落在肩上，戏服褪到手肘，脸色苍白的像鬼，没有开灯的房间里，他却把眼睛瞪得似铜铃大，几缕碎发盖住脸颊，疯子一样。

　　怎么看不见，他吃吃的笑，他的眼睛可能看穿人心，他什么看不到。

　　他的视线略过镜子，惊了一跳，是，自己这样可不就是鬼吗。

　　他攀住那人的肩，在他耳边低声说，爱我，爱我，就像把这当成那人的名，一遍一遍重复，经久不息的唤。

　　但是他出不了那间屋子。

　　他捂着嘴咯咯笑，像是多好笑的事，那人总是把他藏起来，让别人瞧不着，生怕被偷了去。

　　他在房檐上换了个姿势，又想，谁会把他偷了去呢，可没人稀罕。

　　幸好有他。

　　没了他，他要怎么活下去。

　　他早忘了以前他还说过那样的话，“失去了谁过不下去啊。”他是当玩笑跟别个花旦说的，没有人会失去了谁就活不下去。

　　他在那人的床上翻来覆去，都是那人的味道，他把脸埋在绵软的枕头里，闭上眼，闭上呼吸，似乎连心跳都停止，他觉着那人就是这么拥着他，永永久久，还好有他。

　　可那味道后来到底变了，那里面多了另一个。

　　那人和一个女人在那张他睡了日夜的床上颠鸾倒凤，肢体交缠，肉浪翻滚，辨不清谁是谁，似乎这样就能够永远不分开。

　　他在旁边看着，他就坐在床角看着，看到心冷。

　　不，他早分不清他的心是热是冷，他想，总有一天要把自己的胸腔剖开，看看里面是什么样，装的那个人是否还在那睡着，他还要问问他，还能回得去吗。

　　还能回得去吗。

　　这种问题是没有答案的，要不然被问了千千万万年，怎么还是那么多人落入陷阱。爱情就是个陷阱，天大的谎言。

　　说来说去都是爱，爱而不得。

　　>>>

　　月西沉。

　　他有点颤抖，悸动的战栗，滚烫的，灼热的，那种感觉他已太久违，要来了，要来了。

　　他隐约看见，那个人似乎在天的那一边，对着他张开手臂。

　　他想这次自己可要快点儿，他可不想再独自走那么长的路了。

　　阳光一照，他的身子却像烟一样，都散了。

　　终


End file.
